Ahijada Malvada
by Paulyena
Summary: Anti Cosmo siempre ha deseado un ahijado malvado para él, pero cuando una niña tétrica y maléfica aparece en su camino, y ninguna hada puede ser su padrino, se le asigna a él y a su esposa. ¿Qué problemas traerá la pequeña niña de 12 años?
1. Evangeline

_La serie "Los padrinos mágicos" no me pertenece en absoluto, si no a su creador __Butch Hartman. La historia y sus personajes agregados, son de mi propiedad, si los deseas utilizar o los has visto en otro sitio informar._

Summary: Anti Cosmo siempre ha deseado un ahijado malvado para sí mismo, lastimosamente los seres mágicos son los únicos que pueden tener ahijados, pero cuando una niña tétrica y maléfica aparece en su camino, y ninguna hada desea ser su padrino por miedo, se le asigna a él y a su esposa. ¿Qué problemas traerá la pequeña niña de 12 años?

La historia es narrada en tercera persona. 

**Ahijada malvada**

Anti Cosmo estaba sentado en su sofá favorito enfrente de la TV, de la cual estaba apagada, solo contemplaba la pantalla negra, frustrado con sí mismo. Hacía días que su mente no podía maquinar ningún plan maligno para apoderarse del Mundo Mágico, y los anteriores habían fallado por culpa de ese... dientón de gorra rosada. Anti Cosmo refunfuñó de solo recordar como él, un genio maligno, había sido derrotado tantas veces por un niño de 10 años. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¡No tenía sentido!

Aunque... Sí, quizá tuviese un sentido, uno que él no había pensado antes. Timmy Turner siempre lo vencía con la ayuda de sus padrinos mágicos. Entonces, lo que él necesitaba para poder vencer era… ¿Un ahijado?

Si su teoría era cierta estaba perdido. Los anti mágicos no podían tener ahijados, o al menos no hasta que ellos ganaran el concurso de cocina anual el cual Nana Boom Boom siempre ganaba. Anti Cosmo volvió a hacer esos sonidos de frustración.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan enfadado, cariño? – Preguntó Anti Wanda, quien había oído los gruñidos de su esposo cuando preparaba otro sándwich de almohada para ella misma. Anti Cosmo miró a su esposa, que tenía una mirada de sincera preocupación en su rostro. Él, a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían uno con el otro, la amaba, y no quería que ella pensase mal de lo que le ocurría.

- No te preocupes, querida. No es nada. – Le dijo él, sonriendo de esa manera tan especial que tenía. Aunque ella fuese tonta la mayoría del tiempo, no la engañaba. A su esposo le ocurría algo y no lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

- Algo ocurre, lo sé. ¿Qué te ocurre? – Demandó saber Anti Wanda. Él suspiró, derrotado.

- Simplemente no puedo, no puedo encontrar una manera de apoderarnos del mundo mágico y del universo sin saber que Turner encontrará alguna manera de derrotarnos – Gruñó Anti Cosmo, totalmente enfadado. Su esposa se le acercó y puso sus manos azuladas en sus hombros.

- Estoy segura de que encontrarás la manera. – Trató de reconfortarlo. Pero ella no era la de las ideas. Él era el inteligente, y él debía ser el que pensase. Ella solo era buena para hacer sándwiches que solo le gustaban a ella misma.

- Eso espero. ¿Qué peor que sentirse inútil con tu propia raza? – Anti Cosmo hablaba rápido, y con palabras que Anti Wanda apenas si podía entender. En realidad, pocas veces entendía por completo a su esposo, pero aún así lo amaba más de lo que su mente podría llegar a procesar. Anti Wanda no contestó, simplemente lo abrazó fuertemente y se retiró a la cocina a proseguir con su sándwich.

Todo estaría en silencio de no ser por los bufidos de Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda no hacía ningún sonido más que el de sus dientes masticando, y Foop no estaba en casa hoy. Hasta él tenía mejores planes malvados que su padre.

Anti Cosmo utilizó todo lo que su mente le permitía pero de nada servía, y lo desesperaba aún más. Aunque, bien lo pensó, la tierra estaba llena de maldades. Quizá una pequeña visita a la ciudad de Timmy Turner le diese una idea, una fuente de inspiración, un refresco en su memoria malvada… ¡Lo que fuese! Pero debía pasar desapercibido, si Turner lo veía sospecharía y no quería tener que encargarse de él y ocasionar problemas por aquella visita.

Anti Cosmo sonrió malignamente, agitó su varita y apareció en el parque de Dimsdale. Se transformó en un gato, ¿Qué más inofensivo que eso? A menos que hablemos de un gato negro, rió silenciosamente él.

El parque estaba lleno de caras de niños bronceados por el sol, risas, sonrisas y ternura. Nada de maldad. Era tan alegre ese lugar que Anti Cosmo estaba a punto de vomitar, y para empeorar las cosas, él vomitaba mariposas.

Caminó fuera del parque con sus cuatro patas, y observó todo a su alrededor, buscando alguna fuente de inspiración para sus malvados planes. Mientras hacía el recorrido por la ciudad, había visto oficinas, tiendas de videojuegos, un gran centro comercial, la escuela de Turner… Nada. ¡¿Dónde estaba la maldad en este sitio?

Anti Cosmo estaba a punto de darse por vencido y volver frustrado otra vez a su castillo, hasta que oyó unos gritos de terror, que provenían de un gran edificio blanco, con aspecto viejo.

"Hospital Psiquiátrico" rezaba el anuncio en el edificio.

Anti Cosmo, curioso, se adentró en el en forma de ratón. Siguió los gritos, y mientras lo hacía pasó por muchos salones, la sala de electroshock, farmacia, laboratorios, sala de estar de los médicos psiquiatras, para luego terminar en una sala que decía en un pequeño papel: Sala de recreación para menores.

Anti Cosmo pasó por debajo de la puerta, para encontrarse con algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta. Un grupo de niños, de la misma edad que Turner se encontraban amontonados en una esquina, asustados por lo que tenían enfrente; y eso era nada más y nada menos que… una niña.

La pequeña muchacha tenía el cabello negro azabache, despeinado, unos ojos verdes brillantes de furia y dolor, y era muy pálida, casi parecía estar muerta. Anti Cosmo observó impresionado como amenazaba a los niños con una simple cuchara de plástico. De pronto la puerta se abrió y unos hombres de bata blanca tomaron a la niña con rudeza de los brazos y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación. El anti padrino los siguió, ya demasiado intrigado.

Encerraron a la jovencita en una habitación que rezaba: Paciente Nº 6633. El anti padrino esperó pacientemente que los hombres se retiraran de la habitación, para así poder ver a la niña más de cerca. No sabía por qué, pero su mirada lo había intrigado.

Los hombres abrieron la puerta y la cerraron fuertemente. Anti Cosmo pasó por debajo de la puerta otra vez y se encontró con la pequeña niña, acurrucada en un rincón, estaba llorando pero no hacía ningún ruido. Las gruesas lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas y entristeció al anti padrino, cosa que era muy difícil de lograr.

Cuando él se acercó lo suficiente, logró que ella lo mirara. Contrario a todo pronóstico de Anti Cosmo, que pensaba que iba a chillar o a golpearlo, por ser un animal tan "repugnante", como los humanos decían, ella sonrió.

- Hola, amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó la niña, como si supiera que el animal podría contestarle. – No deberías estar aquí, este lugar es para seres malvados.

Anti Cosmo sonrió. ¡Había acertado! Venir aquí había sido una buena idea después de todo. Decidió entonces revelar su verdadera forma.

- No soy un ratón, pero sí un ser malvado. – Dijo Anti Cosmo, flotando en su verdadera forma. La niña lo observó por unos segundos sorprendida, para luego transformar su rostro en una mueca indiferente y aburrida.

- Sabía que esas cosas que me inyectan en el brazo causaban alucinaciones. – Murmuró más para ella misma que para él. Anti Cosmo sonrió antes las especulaciones de la niña.

- No soy una alucinación, pequeña. Mi nombre es Anti Cosmo, y soy un anti ser mágico. – Dijo él, como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo. La niña lo miró sin perder la expresión neutra.

- Supongamos que eres real y lo que dices es cierto, ¿A qué vienes y qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

Anti Cosmo le contó la historia de los padrinos mágicos, que él era una contraparte de los seres mágicos, la historia de su vida, de Timmy Turner y de sus padrinos, y sus deseos de gobernar el mundo. Al terminar, lejos de estar asustada, la niña sonrió malignamente, lo que hizo sonreír al anti padrino.

- Realmente esto es tan difícil de creer que diría que estoy loca por creerte, pero… si estoy aquí debo estarlo. – Dijo ella. Anti Cosmo esperó - Entonces quieres decir, ¿Qué estás buscando la forma de convertirte en el amo y señor de toda la humanidad? – Preguntó la niña. Anti Cosmo asintió. - ¡Estamos hablando del sueño de mi vida! – Rió maléficamente la niña. – Odio a la humanidad, lo que me han hecho…

Anti Cosmo dejó de sonreír para observar la mirada de dolor y de tristeza de la pequeña.

- Y… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó él.

Ella lo observó tristemente.

- Pues, soy huérfana, mis padres me abandonaron cuando apenas era una bebé. Me criaron en un centro de niños huérfanos, pero yo… no era feliz, nunca lo fui, deseaba más para mí, pero los niños me burlaban, se burlaban de mí por todo lo que hacía. No era como ellos, y eso me hacía enfurecer más y más. Hasta que un día… los… los… asesiné. – Contó ella.

Anti Cosmo abrió los ojos, esa niña era una malvada asesina. Volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Entonces? – La animó a continuar él.

- Entonces me trajeron aquí, soy malvada, no puedo evitarlo, quiero que la gente pague por lo que me hizo, y si tengo que eliminarlos a todos, lo haré. – Dijo ella. Anti Cosmo se sentía fascinado, había encontrado un alma gemela, y con ella podría hacer que sus planes funcionaran. ¿Una ahijada? ¿Podría ser posible?

- Me caes bien, pequeña. Nunca he visto alguien tan malvado y letal, y tan pequeño a la vez. – Anti Cosmo se arregló el monóculo, feliz por el diamante en bruto que había encontrado. La pequeña sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Evangeline Mason, es un placer señor Anti Cosmo. Realmente encuentro fascinante su causa. – Habló educadamente ella. Si no fuese porque sabía lo que ella era y podía hacer, habría pensado que era una niña común. Eso quería decir, que sabía pasar desapercibida también.

- Bien, Evangeline, ¿Te gustaría ser mi malvada ahijada mágica? – Preguntó Anti Cosmo, sonriendo. – Te sacaría de aquí, vivirías conmigo en el Anti Mundo Mágico, junto con mi esposa y mi hijo. Haríamos grandes planes para dominar al mundo, hasta serías una más de la familia. – Dijo el anti padrino totalmente ilusionado con ella.

Evangeline lo miró como si hubiese dicho el secreto del universo, y sonrió.

- Me encantaría… - Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella y eso le calaba el alma. Anti Cosmo le secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, ya sintiendo que adoraba a esta pequeña humana maligna.

- Como ya te he dicho, los anti padrinos no podemos tener ahijados, pero encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo, Evangeline. Tú y yo vamos a lograr nuestro sueño. Te lo juro por la maldad. – Anti Cosmo tomó las pálidas manos de la niña, quién sonrió llena de esperanza, esa esperanza que nunca se había dejado tener.

- Te esperaré, Anti Cosmo. – Prometió ella también, soltando al anti padrino.

Anti Cosmo se elevó un momento para poder observar una vez más los verdes ojos de Evangeline, antes de aparecer en el Mundo Mágico.

El anti padrino se encontraba enfrente del hada más ruda del universo, Jorgen Von Strangle.

- Jorgen, debo hablar contigo. – Demandó el anti padrino.

**¡Hola! Bueno, como verán este es el primer capítulo de esta locura. Bueno, Evangeline es un personaje que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, pero nunca se me había ocurrido poner en texto su historia con sus anti padrinos Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda. Ahora que he empezado, espero que me den ánimos para seguir con la historia dejándome unos reviews (: **

**Para dejar unas dudas en claro, Evangeline es una niña de 12 años, encerrada en el manicomio y sí, es malvada, por eso le ha encantado tanto a Anti Cosmo. **

**Evangeline tiene su propio dibujo en mi página de Deviant Art, en mi usuario Paulyena. Si gustan pueden visitarlo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, dejen un review, pero si no es así, igual dejen uno explicando por qué no y si lo desean alguna sugerencia más :D**

**Acepto todo lo que me den, menos insultos y copias. **

**¡Me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	2. Ella es mi ahijada

_La serie "Los padrinos mágicos" no me pertenece en absoluto, si no a su creador__Butch Hartman. La historia y sus personajes agregados, son de mi propiedad, si los deseas utilizar o los has visto en otro sitio informar._

Summary: Anti Cosmo siempre ha deseado un ahijado malvado para sí mismo, lastimosamente los seres mágicos son los únicos que pueden tener ahijados, pero cuando una niña tétrica y maléfica aparece en su camino, y ninguna hada desea ser su padrino por miedo, se le asigna a él y a su esposa. ¿Qué problemas traerá la pequeña niña de 12 años?

La historia es narrada en tercera persona.

**Capítulo 2: Ella es mi ahijada.**

Jorgen observó al anti padrino con desprecio. Él detestaba tanto al verdadero Cosmo como a su contraparte, por lo que convencerlo de que lo autorizase a tener a Evangeline de ahijada sería costoso.

- ¿Qué quieres, debilucho Anti Cosmo? – Preguntó Jorgen. Anti Cosmo estuvo a punto de hablar, pero él comenzó a burlarse de él - No es Viernes 13, deberías estar haciendo tontos planes para dominar el mundo mágico, que seguramente fracasarían. – Y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. Anti Cosmo lo observó indiferentemente hasta que paró de reír.

- Nadie entiende mi sentido del humor. – Se quejó Jorgen.

- ¿Ya podemos hablar de modo serio? – Inquirió el anti padrino.

- Supongo que sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Bien sabes que no te ayudaré con ningún plan malévolo.

- No es eso. – Dijo Anti Cosmo. Una mitad era mentira y otra verdad. La mentira es que en primer lugar había seguido a la niña por qué le parecía perfecta para ayudarle a conquistar el Mundo mágico, el hecho de que luego le hubiese caído demasiado bien vino después.

- ¿Entonces qué es? – Dijo Jorgen, impacientándose. – Tengo que ir a darme mi baño muscular. – Informó el padrino mágico.

- No era necesario que supiese eso. – Anti Cosmo se estremeció ante la imagen mental. – He venido a hablarte por que he conocido a una niña muy triste, que necesita tener… quizá… un ser mágico que la ayude… y había pensado que… podría ser yo… - Dijo el anti padrino, que con un anti poof creó una flecha gigante apuntándose a sí mismo.

- ¿Una niña triste? No la había notado… - Dijo Jorgen pensativo, ignorando por completo el pedido del anti padrino.

- Ella está encerrada en un lugar espantoso por algo que no hizo. – Mintió, ella realmente merecía estar allí para cualquier humano, pero para Anti Cosmo, eso era una fuente de maldad nueva y lista para explotarla sin piedad.

- ¡No! Hay que ayudarla y… Espera un momento… - Jorgen observó al anti padrino sospechando sus intenciones reales. - ¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti un humano? Solo los atormentas desde… digamos, ¡Siempre! – Jorgen no se veía muy convencido.

- Pensé que los padrinos mágicos eran buenos con los niños… Supongo que los anti padrinos son mejores en ese caso – Anti Cosmo sonrió burlón.

- ¡Claro que no! Ahora mismo dime donde está y le asignaremos un padrino mágico. – Dijo Jorgen. "Oh, eso no era parte del plan" Pensó Anti Cosmo, se suponía que ella sería SU ahijada.

- Em… Está en el hospital psiquiátrico de Dimsdale, pero yo creía que… - La voz de Anti Cosmo fue cortada por el poof de la varita de Jorgen.

De pronto ambos aparecieron en una gran sala, parecía el sitio donde los padrinos mágicos daban las conferencias, las gradas rápidamente se llenaron de seres mágicos, incluyendo… ¡A los tontos de Cosmo y Wanda! Y a su lado estaba el dientón de gorra rosada y su pequeño hijo Poof. Anti Cosmo agudizó su oído para escucharlos.

- Oigan, yo no deseé estar en Mundo Mágico. – Dijo Turner.

- Es un alivio saber que por una vez, no fuimos nosotros los causantes de alguna catástrofe. – Dijo Wanda.

Anti Cosmo estaba a punto de dirigirse a hablar con ellos, con odio, por supuesto; pero en ese momento Jorgen se presentó ante todas las hadas, y comenzó a hablar.

- Los he citado aquí este día, débiles seres mágicos, para comunicarles que una niña que no habíamos localizado antes ha sido encontrada por Anti Cosmo. – Dijo Jorgen. Todas las hadas voltearon a verlo impresionados.

- ¿Qué Anti Cosmo ha ayudado a un humano? – Preguntó Timmy Turner sin podérselo creer. Anti Cosmo le dirigió una mirada fría.

- Eso es imposible – Dijo Wanda. – Seguramente es parte de un plan malvado.

Anti Cosmo ignoró el murmullo que se formó en la sala, hasta que Jorgen volvió a hablar.

- Les mostraré algunas imágenes de la niña, algún ser mágico que esté disponible será asignado a la pequeña. – Dijo el padrino mágico, y antes de que pudiese agitar su varita, el dientón de gorra rosada habló:

- ¿Y para qué vinimos nosotros? -

- Simplemente porque me agrada sacarlos de su patética rutina – Jorgen comenzó a reír, para luego agitar su varita y mostrar entre una nube, unas imágenes de la habitación de Evangeline en el psiquiátrico.

La niña estaba atada ahora, con una camisa de fuerza, y estaba mordiéndose el brazo, mientras lloraba desconsolada. A Anti Cosmo se le estrujó el alma oscura que tenía. Evangeline estaba sola y necesitaba su ayuda.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de la niña estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y tenía una cara extraña, como si estuviese tan enferma que apenas si pudiese quedarse consiente.

Los hadas padrinos mágicos miraron consternados la imagen, algunos hasta lloraban, Anti Cosmo hasta vio que Timmy Turner tenía una mirada de pena absoluta.

Jorgen agitó su varita y las imágenes desaparecieron.

- ¿Y bien, quién será el padrino que tome como ahijada a esta pequeña niña? – Preguntó Jorgen. Nadie se levantó o alzó la mano. - ¿Qué ocurre, seres mágicos, acaso nadie tiene la compasión necesaria para ser el padrino de esta niña? – Jorgen estaba empezando a desesperarse, entonces Wanda levantó la mano para hablar.

- Jorgen, hay un problema, es que no hay más seres mágicos disponibles aquí presentes, todos tienen ahijados ya.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Binky, el padrino mágico de ojos púrpuras entró.

- ¡Yo no tengo ahijado! – Dijo él feliz. – Yo puedo ser su padrino. – Un gato negro apareció caminando frente de él, y un piano enorme se le cayó encima.

Jorgen observó rápidamente a Anti Cosmo, que se encontraba silbando inocentemente y balanceándose en sus pies. Obviamente que había sido él, pero no iba a permitir que lo supiesen, Evangeline debía ser su ahijada, él se lo había prometido.

- Ahora no hay seres mágicos que estén presentes que ayuden a esta niña. ¿Qué haremos? – Jorgen estaba sufriendo un tic nervioso.

Anti Cosmo flotó más alto y dijo en voz alta:

- ¡Pueden asignármela a mí!

Todos los hadas padrinos soltaron un jadeo sorprendido a la vez. Todos quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta, hasta los padrinos mágicos de Turner. Entonces fue Jorgen quien habló:

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos darte ese cargo a ti? Además los anti padrinos no pueden tener ahijados mágicos. – Dijo Jorgen, cruzándose de brazos. Anti Cosmo volvió a usar la única táctica que podría salvarlo ahora, y esa era…

- Eso quiere decir que los padrinos mágicos son demasiado inferiores como para no poder resolver un problema, claramente los anti padrinos son mejores. – Anti Cosmo sonrió.

Ante esa afirmación por parte del anti padrino toda la sala se llenó de murmullos ofendidos y enfadados.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Protestó Jorgen. Anti Cosmo entonces supo que había ganado. – Desde hoy en adelante decreto que habrá una excepción a la regla de que los seres mágicos son los únicos en poder tener ahijados mágicos, cielos que nombre tan largo, declaro que Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda serán los anti padrinos de la niña. ¡Esta sesión está acabada! – Y con un movimiento de su gran varita todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

En la habitación de Timmy Turner todo estaba tenso.

- No confío para nada en Anti Cosmo ¿Quién sabrá que podrá hacer con la chica? – Dijo Timmy, alterado.

- Confía en Jorgen, Timmy. Él sabe lo que hace. – Dijo Wanda.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, además es la primera vez que no somos nosotros los causantes de un problema ¿Por qué involucrarnos? – Dijo Cosmo, observando el techo como un perfecto idiota.

Timmy accedió por el momento.

Anti Cosmo se encontraba en su castillo, había ido allí para darle las buenas noticias a su esposa, quien obviamente, estaba en la cocina.

- ¡Anti Wanda! – La llamó su esposo. La anti madrina se acercó dudosa.

- ¿Ya estás de mejor humor? ¿Has podido idear algo? – Preguntó ella cautelosamente, intentando no volver a cambiar el ánimo de su esposo.

- ¡Estoy más que feliz! Nos han asignado un ahijado. – Le comunicó el anti padrino.

Anti Wanda lo observó cautelosamente, como si sus facultades mentales no procesaran lo que Anti Cosmo quiso decir. Le miró en silencio hasta que se explicara. Anti Cosmo se pegó en la cara, como signo de frustración.

- Un ahijado, como Turner, un niño al cual concederle deseos… - Explicaba. Entonces Anti Wanda reaccionó sonriendo.

- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó ella.

- Ahora iremos a recogerla, te encantará, es diabólicamente linda. – Le dijo Anti Cosmo. – Además, estoy seguro de que ella nos ayudará en la conquista del Mundo Mágico. – Marido y mujer sonrieron de forma maléfica, levantaron sus varitas y aparecieron en el gran jardín principal del hospital psiquiátrico, allí, los pacientes pasaban un buen rato bajo la luz solar. Era un lugar donde debería reinar la paz, la armonía y el silencio.

Era todo lo contrario, y a Anti Cosmo le fascinó el panorama tanto como le preocupó.

Unos enfermeros sostenían a la pálida niña que el anti padrino había venido a buscar, le sostenían los brazos detrás de la espalda mientras ella miraba con odio a una niña rubia de ojos azules.

- ¡Déjenme! – Chillaba Evangeline, retorciendo su pequeño ser para escapar. – Solo le daré su merecido.

- ¿No lo ven? Está loca, más que el manicomio merece ir a la silla eléctrica. – Decía la rubia. – Entiendo por qué su familia no la quería. – Se burló.

Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda ni siquiera se molestaron en esconderse, con el gran tumulto que se había formado por la pelea nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia. El matrimonio tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Si tuvieras cerebro, me lo comería. – Dijo Evangeline, recuperando la calma y con ella, la neutralidad e indiferencia. - ¿Tus padres te querían, oh dulce señorita? Te han dejado aquí porque tu tío es enfermero, como si fueses un trozo de basura para dar su viaje por el mundo. ¿Qué me dices, niña rica? Al menos mi familia no me dio el "gusto" de conocerla para saber que se siente que te abandonen como si fueses una muñeca vieja. – Terminó, con una sonrisa burlona.

A la niña rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y salió huyendo de allí, completamente humillada. Evangeline rió fuertemente por su logro.

La escoltaron a su habitación otra vez. Anti Cosmo y Anti Wanda siguieron a los enfermeros, en forma de ratones.

Apenas los enfermeros dejaron la habitación de Evangeline, ellos pasaron por debajo de la puerta.

La niña estaba sentada en un rincón, justo como Anti Cosmo la había encontrado la primera vez. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, así el anti padrino pudo observar mejor las ojeras violetas que rodeaban sus ojos.

Ambos volvieron a su forma normal, y Anti Cosmo se le acercó cautelosamente.

- ¿Evangeline? – La llamó. La niña abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con el anti ser mágico.

- ¡Anti Cosmo! – Soltó de repente, para abrazarle efusivamente por solo unos segundos para luego soltarse y mantener la distancia. Aunque fuese malvada, seguía siendo una niña pequeña y tenía sus reacciones infantiles. Contrario a lo que pensaba, a Anti Cosmo no le molestó para nada el abrazo. Lo consideró adorable.

- Evangeline, esta es mi esposa, Anti Wanda. – Tomó la mano de ella, y la acercó hasta la anti madrina.

- Hola, compañera. – Dijo Anti Wanda sonriendo. Evangeline le sonrió amablemente.

- Un placer absoluto, señorita. – La niña le tomó la mano y la sacudió levemente para luego soltarla. Anti Wanda no entendía el gesto, pero lo tomó como una buena señal y le sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿A qué se debe esta encantadora visita a mi morada tan bella? – Evangeline tenía su voz cargada de sarcasmo. Anti Cosmo se le volvió a acercar.

- Te prometí qué volvería por ti, y a eso hemos venido. – Los ojos esmeralda de la niña empezaron a brillar – Te sacaremos de aquí.

- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó ella, sonando tan esperanzada como sospechosa. Era normal con todo lo que ella había pasado que desconfiara de desconocidos.

- No te mentiría a ti. – Afirmó el anti padrino, sonriendo para infundirle confianza.

La niña les sonrió felizmente. ¿Sería posible? Ella jamás había tenido un amigo en su vida, y mucho menos alguien que la apreciase. Creer lo que estaba ocurriendo le resultaba imposible. Sentía como si hubiese obtenido una familia de un día para el otro. No pudo evitar saltar y abrazar a ambos seres anti mágicos fuertemente. Ellos se miraron mutuamente para sonreír. Ahora sabían lo que era amar a un ahijado. Evangeline era ya algo especial para ellos. Anti Cosmo sentía que este nuevo suceso cambiaría algo, lo presentía.

- Vamos a casa, Evangeline. – Murmuró. Su esposa y él levantaron las varitas, para aparecer en su castillo, por siempre tétrico y oscuro, cosa que fascinó a la niña.

- Bienvenida a casa.

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Realmente me fascina escribir sobre estos personajes, Evangeline es una niña adorablemente linda. **

**Esta historia recién comienza ;) Pronto traeré el tercer capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que siga recibiéndolos por este cap.**

**Saludos.**


	3. ¿Hermana?

_La serie "Los padrinos mágicos" no me pertenece en absoluto, si no a su creador Butch Hartman. La historia y sus personajes agregados, son de mi propiedad, si los deseas utilizar o los has visto en otro sitio informar._

Summary: Anti Cosmo siempre ha deseado un ahijado malvado para sí mismo, lastimosamente los seres mágicos son los únicos que pueden tener ahijados, pero cuando una niña tétrica y maléfica aparece en su camino, y ninguna hada desea ser su padrino por miedo, se le asigna a él y a su esposa. ¿Qué problemas traerá la pequeña niña de 12 años?

La historia es narrada en tercera persona.

**Capítulo 3: ¿Hermana?**

Evangeline observó con mirada crítica todo el espacio que la rodeaba. El castillo era oscuro, tétrico y parecía sacado de una mala película de terror de los 80. Cualquier niño normal habría encontrado el lugar un espacio horrible y hubiese salido huyendo, pero a Evangeline le pareció acogedor y además, había dormido en peores lugares que ese y lo había hecho sin queja alguna. Siempre había alguien que estaría peor que ella.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó la anti madrina, intrigada por el silencio de la niña.

Evangeline, que aún conservaba puesta la bata blanca que usaba en el hospital, dio un par de vueltas sobre sus propios pies, admirando todo lo que la rodeaba como si fuese un castillo encantado para una princesa, salvo que esta princesa era una muy diferente a las que contaban los cuentos de hadas.

- Es… Magnífico. – Sonrió la pequeña. Aquel lugar tenebroso y oscuro, significaba mucho más que lo que sus anti padrinos creían, significaba el comienzo de una vida nueva, de una nueva Evangeline; los 12 años de dolor no pudieron con ella, y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de que el mundo que la hizo sufrir pasase por el mismo dolor. Se mantendría de pie, y pelearía por su venganza.

- Nos complace que te guste. – Dijo Anti Cosmo. El anti padrino se sentía extraño, como si de un momento a otro su corazón negro empezase a tornarse gris claro, un extraño sentimiento que lo hacía feliz. Uno similar al que lo embarga cuando ve a su esposa o a su hijo. Las hadas les decían amor. Anti Cosmo lo sentía tanto por su hijo Foop como por Anti Wanda, y ya podía empezar a sentir el amor que ya empezaba a sentir por su ahijada.

Evangeline caminó despacio por el gran salón donde se encontraba. Se sentía incómoda con lo que llevaba puesto, como si estuviese desnuda, pero también en confianza con los seres que la acompañaban. Su confianza era un tesoro, y se la había dado a ellos, sin pensarlo, su niñez ocultaba su lado oscuro muy de vez en cuando.

- ¿Te sientes bien, querida? – Preguntó Anti Cosmo, inquieto ante la mirada crítica y dura de la pelinegra. La niña alzó con cuidado los ropajes que llevaba, como si eso quisiese indicar el problema.

- Quiero olvidar de donde provengo para comenzar de nuevo, ¿Entienden? – Intentó expresarse Evangeline. Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que su vida había sido miserable, y quería olvidar todo recuerdo de esa vida, quería empezar una nueva, una junto a sus anti padrinos, que ya empezaba a apreciar, su corazón marchitado empezaba a producir amor otra vez, en vez del acostumbrado odio y deseo de venganza.

- Claro que sí, compañera. Además, esa bata no combina para nada contigo – Coincidió Anti Wanda. Evangeline empezó a reírse, un gesto que nunca había hecho, a menos que fuese una risa maléfica o falsa, y llenó de alegría los corazones de sus anti padrinos.

Anti Cosmo recordó el día en que perdieron las olimpiadas mágicas contra el tonto de Timmy Turner, pero lo positivo es que recordó algo importante.

- Te daremos a escoger un conjunto de ropa perfecto para ti, pero quisiera que te pusieses estos pantaloncillos. – Le mostró el conjunto de pantalones cortos con unas calaveras, justo el mismo que quería que Turner se pusiera si los anti mágicos ganaban y él se convertía en su anti padrino. Evangeline lo aceptó de muy buena gana, ya que le había fascinado.

- Me encanta. – Murmuró. Anti Wanda la guió hasta su baño para que pudiese cambiarse tranquila. También le dio varios conjuntos de ropa para que pudiese escoger su propio estilo. Cuando la niña cerró la puerta, Anti Wanda volvió al lado de su esposo.

- ¿No es una ternurita? – Le preguntó la anti madrina a su esposo, juntando ambas manos y sonriendo con ternura.

- Si lo es. Una niña excepcional. – Coincidió Anti Cosmo, quien estaba más que encantado con Evangeline. Parecían almas gemelas, y planeaba hacerle la vida muy feliz a la niña. Pero aún no se le olvidaban los planes maléficos que tenía para ella, solo que ahora esa no era su principal prioridad.

- ¿Crees que se sienta a gusto? – Inquirió el anti padrino.

- Claro que sí. – Respondió Anti Wanda. – Le haré un pastel especial para ella y…

- Mejor que no, querida, y no te ofendas pero ya te he dicho que la cocina no es lo tuyo. – Dijo Anti Cosmo, rodando los ojos.

De pronto las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, un trueno amenazador sonó por todos los rincones del lugar, y una figura cuadrada con ojos púrpuras se apareció. Corrió una brisa helada, pero eso no preocupó al matrimonio, es más, lo alegró, porque ellos sabían quién era.

- Hola, madre y padre. – Dijo Foop, saliendo de las sombras. – Como pueden ver, he vuelto.

Anti Wanda automáticamente se le acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente. La expresión de Foop era aburrida y neutra como siempre.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás cansado? – Preguntó su madre, sin dejar de abrazarlo tan fuerte como una boa constrictor.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, madre, sí. – El anti bebé bostezó largamente. – Ha sido un largo día de maldades y de fracasos múltiples.

- Pero no puedes irte a dormir aún – Dijo Anti Cosmo. – Tenemos alguien a quien queremos presentarte.

- Sin ofender, padre, pero cualquier psicólogo que hayan contratado para curar mis ansias de destrozar a Poof no me calmaran. – Dijo Foop.

- Nada de eso – Rectificó el anti padrino – Bueno, la persona a quien queremos presentarte es…

- Disculpa, Anti Cosmo, ¿Está bien como estoy o doy lástima? – Se escuchó la voz de Evangeline detrás de él. Anti Cosmo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con algo que lo hizo sonreír. Evangeline llevaba una camisa blanca con botones negros, encima de esta un pequeño suéter sin mangas color negro, con una pequeña flor azul. Llevaba los pantaloncillos con las calaveras también, con unas calcetas largas a rayas azul y negras, y unas botas de tacón negras también. Su cara pálida se veía mejor ahora que había podido lavársela, pero sus ojeras color azulado aún estaban presentes, pero le daban un aspecto sombrío y perfecto. Se veía oscura, maléfica, y condenadamente bonita.

Foop observó a la niña con curiosidad, se veía de la edad de Timmy Turner, quizá algo más grande que él. Contrario a lo que su padre pensaba no sintió odio por ella, si no algo más…

- Foop, cariño, ella es Evangeline, nuestra ahijada. – Dijo Anti Wanda, sonriendo a la niña, a quien encontraba preciosa.

- ¿Ahijada? ¿Seremos lo mismo para ella, que los tontos de la tía Wanda y el tío Tonto, digo Cosmo y el mocoso de Poof para Timmy Turner? – Preguntó Foop. Anti Cosmo asintió sonriendo. - ¡Magníficas noticias! – Exclamó, dejando anonadados a sus padres.

- ¿Estás seguro que no estás molesto o con deseos de asesinar? – Inquirió Anti Cosmo.

- ¿Contra ella? No, por supuesto que no. Ella podría ayudarme con mi misión de destruir a Poof – Foop sonrió maléficamente.

- ¿Hm? Disculpen la ignorancia, pero hay alguien aquí presente que no entiende nada. – Dijo Evangeline, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Anti Wanda, confundida. Anti Cosmo se golpeó la cara de frustración, y luego habló:

- Él es nuestro hijo, Foop. – Explicó, señalando al cuadrado anti bebé.

- Un placer, clarice – Dijo él, para luego corregirse – Digo, hermana.

- Mi nombre es Evangeline, y sí, el placer es tuyo. – Sonrió ella, con su habitual sentido del humor oscuro. Eso hizo que a Foop le agradara aún más ella.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te contado acerca de Timmy Turner? – Preguntó Anti Cosmo, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- Ugh, sí, el dientón de gorra rosada… No te preocupes, nos desharemos de él en cuando tengamos la oportunidad. – Dijo Evangeline. La familia de anti padrinos casi se pone a brincar de felicidad. Su ahijada ahora formaba parte de la familia. Nadie podría separarlos ahora, y con Evangeline de su lado y su infantil y macabra mente de su parte, nada podría detenerlos, ni siquiera Turner y sus padrinos.

- Oh, querida, tú, yo, todos nosotros, haremos de su vida un infierno, ya lo verás, Evangeline, haremos nuestro sueño realidad – El Anti padrino tomó sus manos blancas con las ilusiones a flor de piel. La pelinegra le sonrió, le estaba otorgando el máximo signo de confianza a él, y a su nueva familia, y esperaba que se lo mereciesen, tal como iban las cosas, su vida se estaba tornando cada vez más feliz, y eso la hacía sonreír a todo hecho.

- Te tomo la palabra. – Respondió ella.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que somos tus anti padrinos, no has pedido ningún deseo. – Dijo Anti Wanda, agitando su varita para darle sentido a sus palabras. Evangeline puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensando.

- Supongo que habrá reglas… - Supuso ella, como si supiese todo.

- Supones bien, no son muchas, no tienes que aprenderlas todas, no puedes pedir dinero, ni que muera alguien, ni amor. – Enumeró Anti Cosmo con los dedos.

- Ni dinero ni amor me interesan, el dinero no es importante, y el amor me ha jugado sucio muchas veces. – Suspiró. Sus ojos se volvieron duros – Y si quiero que alguien muera, me encargaría yo misma.

La familia entera de anti mágicos suspiró alegremente. ¿Acaso podría haber una niña más perfecta que esta para ser su ahijada?

- La más importante es que nunca reveles que nos tienes a otras personas normales. – Dijo la anti madrina. Ahora que se había encariñado con Evangeline, no quería perderla.

- No conozco muchas personas humanas con las que haya hablado, y con las que lo hice, no compartiría ninguno de mis secretos con ellas. – Repuso la pelinegra.

- Entonces, fuera de eso, creo que puedes pedir lo que quieras. – Aseguró Anti Cosmo.

Evangeline lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

- Siéndole fiel a mi instinto de niña… Deseo un helado de menta. – Terminó lanzando unas risitas.

- Esperaba de ti algo más malvado – Rió Anti Cosmo. Los anti mágicos agitaron las varitas, y un helado de menta apareció en la pálida mano de la niña.

- Oye, nunca he probado el helado, no es mi culpa tener 12 años apenas. – Dijo Evangeline. Tocó con sus pálidos labios el helado que había deseado. Lo encontró delicioso.

- Mmm… Definitivamente esto está mejor que la comida que me daban en el hospital. – Aseguró ella, casi encajando la nariz dentro de la menta. Anti Wanda se carcajeó sonoramente.

- Mmm… Ahora que somos tus anti padrinos, y tu única familia, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco mejor? – Inquirió el anti padrino, en un ataque de euforia desenfrenada.

- ¿No iremos a jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas, verdad? – Evangeline entrecerró los ojos, escéptica.

- Es exactamente lo que haremos – Dijo Anti Wanda.

Tanto Foop como Evangeline suspiraron resignados. Los Anti padrinos agitaron sus varitas y aparecieron en la sala, sentados en la larga mesa de madera donde Anti Cosmo daba diariamente sus conferencias con planes maléficos para dominar el mundo mágico. El anti padrino, con un movimiento más de su varita, apareció un juego de té y se dispuso a beber una gran taza de té al estilo inglés.

- ¿Qué quieren saber de mí? – Preguntó la pelinegra, un tanto desconfiada.

- ¿Cómo te gusta el té, por ejemplo? – Dijo Anti Cosmo con una sonrisa burlona. Evangeline rodó los ojos.

- Té negro.

- Mi favorito, excelente elección. – La magia se hizo cargo de servir el té, para que Anti Cosmo pudiese seguir con sus preguntas, pero antes hizo una aclaración. – No te preocupes, solo serán preguntas inocentes, como… esas preguntas torpes que hacen los psicólogos a los niños.

La niña asintió sin ánimos.

- Hm… A ver, a ver… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó el anti padrino. "Era una pregunta inocente y simple" Pensó, y siguió bebiendo de su taza.

- Según sé, y según mis archivos del hospital que obviamente robé… - Evangeline estiró las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa – Mi cumpleaños es el 13 de Octubre.

Con eso, Anti Cosmo escupió todo el té de la sorpresa, ante la mirada incrédula de la pelinegra.

- ¿Octubre 13? – Preguntó el anti padrino casi gritando. Evangeline asintió, confusa. – El día 13 de Octubre de 1307, en años humanos, fue el primer día de mala suerte de la historia de la humanidad.

Evangeline abrió los ojos desorientada.

- Hm… Valla coincidencia. – Murmuró ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Coincidencia? ¡Yo diría destino! – Chilló Anti Wanda, haciendo saltar a todos.

Anti Cosmo aún estaba anonadado, con la mitad del té negro encima de su camisa, la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. ¿La coincidencia podía ser tal, o simplemente fue, como su esposa decía, una obra del destino, que había escuchado sus malvadas plegarias y enviado a ese angelito diabólico para ayudarle?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una carta de color amarillo claro entró de forma tan veloz, que Anti Cosmo no logró verla antes de que se le clavara en el ojo, claro en el que no llevaba el monóculo.

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó, quitándose el trozo de papel del ojo. Sostuvo la carta entre las manos por unos segundos y se decidió a abrirla. Era de parte de los seres mágicos, más específicamente de Jorgen Von Strangle. Leyó cuidadosamente palabra por palabra.

- ¿Qué dice la carta, padre? – Inquirió Foop desde los brazos de su madre.

- Nos invitan a los cuatro a una especie de conferencia en el Mundo Mágico este día. – Anunció Anti Cosmo.

- ¿Una qué? – Exclamó Evangeline.

- Supongo que querrán asegurarse de que no te cocinamos, o te convertimos en un gato negro. – Bromeó Anti Wanda. Evangeline frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

- Como te había mencionado, los anti padrinos no podemos tener ahijados. Pero éramos nosotros, o dejarte sufrir así que…Querrán asegurarse de que estás a salvo con nosotros. – Explicó Anti Cosmo.

- Hm… ¿Estará el dientón de gorra rosada allí? – Inquirió Evangeline.

- Sí, supongo… - Murmuró el anti padrino sin comprender.

- Quiero conocerle personalmente, mantén cerca a tus amigos, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca. Marcaré su fin de un paso a otro, para lograr que los anti padrinos gobiernen el Mundo Mágico y el universo. – Concluyó con una risa malévola.

Las mandíbulas de los Anti padrinos casi tocaron el piso, esta niña era tan malévola como inteligente.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? – Preguntó Anti Cosmo sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

- A que muevan sus mágicos traseros. Tenemos un trabajo por hacer. – Sonrió Evangeline.

Los tres anti padrinos agitaron sus varitas y aparecieron en el salón de conferencias del Mundo mágico. Esto prometía ser interesante.

**¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto, tenía previsto muchos finales para este capítulo y me decidí por el mejor de todos. **

**Empezaré ya mismo con el capítulo 4, porque esta aventura apenas está comenzando.**

**Gracias por seguirme. Déjenme un review con sugerencias y consejos :3 ¡Saludos!**


End file.
